LAST DANCE
by Hanafu
Summary: Seungri merasakan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya yang akan mengancam 'keluarga kecilnya', bigbang. Awalnya semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai sebuah masalah datang dan membuat BIGBANG berada di ambang kehancuran. Mampukah seungri membuat hyung-hyung nya bertahan?


Alunan music mengalun lembut bersama sorakan para VIP saat lima orang namja diatas panggung bernyanyi dan menunjukkan bakatnya masing-masing. Terangnya lightstik berbentuk mahkota membentuk sebuah lautan manusia di dalam gedung seluas lapangan sepak bola itu. Aku membungkukkan diri untuk menyalami beberapa VIP dibawah panggung. Memberikan senyum termanis ku untuk mereka. Menjadi seorang idol terkadang sangat menyenangkan karena bias membuat orang lain menjadi senang. Itulah aku, salah satu vocalist dari sebuah boyband asuhan YG Entertainment, BIGBANG.

Namaku adalah Lee Seung Hyun, yang biasa disapa seungri oleh semua orang. Termasuk penggemarku kekeke~ . bergabung dengan bigbang adalah impian ku di masa lampau. Setelah kerja keras yang sangat melelahkan, akhirnya aku bias berdiri disini, menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Namun, aku merasa iri dengan kemampuan yang hyung-hyung ku miliki. Lihatlah seorang pria berambut biru disudut panggung, kemampuannya sebagai 'rapper' membuatnya diterima oleh agensi ini. Dialah Choi Seung Hyun. Nama yang terdengar sama dengan namaku bukan? Tapi, sayangnya bakat kita tidaklah sama. Dia hyung tertua di grup kami. Hyung yang menurutku sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya, meskipun terkadang dia selalu membuat lelucon yang bertolakbelakang dengan wajah tampannya.

Ah, sekarang kau lihat pria disana? Pria berambut panjang dan pirang yang sedang asyik berfoto bersama VIP. Dialah kwon jiyoung, semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama GDragon. Dia juga seorang 'rapper' seperti top hyung. Namun, dia juga berperan penting dalam pembuatan lagu. Yah… dia hyung ku yang paling disiplin namun terkadang membuat kami selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Lalu lihatlah pria berambut Mowhak itu. Dia adalah dong yong bae. Semua orang memanggilnya 'taeyang'. Dia memiliki suara yang amat indah dan membuat pendengarnya terhanyut dalam irama nya. Hyung ku ini sangat tegas dalam diskusi. Membuatku sedikit takut untuk berada di dekatnya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia hyung ku yang baik.

Terakhir, mari kita lihat seorang pria berambut blonde yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Hyung ku ini bernama daesung. Ia terlihat lucu dengan mata sipitnya. Meski umurnya hanya berbeda 1 tahun denganku, tapi ia sering bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil bila bersama dengan top hyung. Hyung yang pendiam. Dan aku menyayanginya. Menyayangi mereka semua.

Lampu telah meredup, dan konser telah usai. Aku tersenyum kepada para VIP saat sebuah tangan merangkul pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati top hyung tersenyum kepadaku. Kami berangkulan bersama dan membuat symbol 'love sign' untuk para VIP sebelum kami meninggalkan panggung.

-  
"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan" dengus taeyang sembari bersandar pada kursi mobil dan menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.  
"Tapi sangat menyenangkan" seru daesung sambil membaca komik-komik nya  
"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian berisik sekali" cibir GDragon dengan mimic muka pura pura marah.

Kulihat taeyang dan daesung menutup mulutnya dan menunduk. Aku tersenyum geli melihat mereka. Sementara top hyung focus dengan menyetir.  
Aku memandangi mereka satu persatu, aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka. Meskipun, aku sering berfikir apakah aku bisa bersama mereka untuk selamanya? Bigbang bukan lagi sebuah grup melainkan sebuah keluarga untukku. Aku sangat takut bila suatu saat nanti mereka meninggalkanku. Tidak tidak. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Hyung… aku ingin kita bersama untuk selamanya…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Lanjut?

Jangan lupa kasih review untuk penyemangat :D

Belakangan ini aku jarang nemu fanfic bigbang, makanya aku inisiatif membuat fanfic ini dengan kisah-kisah yang aku ambil dari kisah nyata mereka :( #baper

Aku masih optimis kalau masih banyak VIP yang hidup dan menantikan comeback mereka :( Bigbang selamanya akan tetap di hati para vip apapun yang akan terjadi!


End file.
